Captain Cole
Captain Cole is a 2020 American-Canadian-Chinese feature-length crime/comedy film by Lionsgate Films, The Weinstein Company and Overbrook Entertainment. It was released on July 4, 2020 and received mixed critical acclaim and bombed at the box office, not even grossing 2/3 of its budget. The film stars Eric Osborne, Will Smith, Zac Efron, Johnny Depp, Emma Watson and Mel Brooks. The music was composed by Danny Elfman. Summary A man named Cole accidentally shoplifts from a drug store and now has to serve 3 years in prison. He has to get along with the different people inside the prison, when most people either don't like Cole or they pick on him. Cole also has a goal of breaking out of prison with the other criminals. They then have to face off the cops in a big fight. Who will win, the prisoners or the police? Plot The plot begins in a drug store where a man named Cole considers buying a pack of Marlboro cigarettes. He accidentally walks out the store forgetting to pay, and then an alarm goes off to indicate that Cole stole the cigarettes. The store clerks and the police notice what happened and chased Cole down. Cole ran as fast as he could, but eventually the cops cornered him. He was taken to jail for a 3 year punishment and an 150 dollar fine, plus the 4 dollars from the pack of cigarettes. Cole arrives in prison with the other criminals (some of which named Paul, Mike, Raymond, Jack, etc.) who all looked a lot stronger than Cole. Cole walks to the prison cafeteria, but then Mike, the biggest, stops him. Mike decides to bully Cole and throws him across the room. A female misfit prisoner named Kelly notices what happened to Cole, so she runs over to Cole and makes sure that he's okay. Cole immediately falls in love with Kelly, but Kelly tries to snap him out of it and says a bad quality about herself. Cole then changes his mind about Kelly. During dinner, Cole and Kelly sit together by themselves. The other prisoners make fun of them and they say that Cole and Kelly are in love and imitate kissing noises. Cole and Kelly blush at each other, but they tell everyone else to shut up. This causes everyone to be quiet. Then, after dinner, Cole goes to his jail cell and looks at a star out the window. He hopes that he can have better luck trying to get out of jail. The next day, Cole walks around the prison and tries to tell the other criminals that they are going to break out of jail with him. Cole tries his best to get on their good side, and the criminals decide to give him a break for a while. They try to distract the cops first, then they take out the security cameras, and the plan is set for action. The cops walk out and realize the criminals had broke from jail. They try to find where the criminals went, and they hunt them down. The criminals then appear to fight them back, with Cole and Kelly taking control of the main part of the job. Cole goes in for the finishing touch, and the cops were defeated. All of the cops went back to their houses and promised to be good again, and to be nice to Cole. Cole then goes back to that same drug store, buys a pack of Marlboro cigarettes which turned out to be the same one he got last time, and then relaxed. While this is happening, Kelly has plans to date Cole and to marry him. Cole is shocked when he finds this out, and the two of them get married. During the credits, it shows the cops trying to get their redemption back by arresting a new set of criminals, but the cops get bruised badly by them, and the criminals escape. Cast Eric Osborne as Cole, the main protagonist. He is often picked on, but he is a brave and courageous leader. Emma Watson as Kelly, the supporting protagonist. She has a crush on Cole, and she likes to help him out on the mission. Will Smith as C. Op, the main cop. He is very controlling and demanding. Zac Efron as the clerk from the drug store. He like his store, and he hates it when people shoplift from it. Johnny Depp as Mike, a prisoner. He is very mean to Cole, but later on appreciates all he has done. Mel Brooks as Paul, a prisoner. He is strong and tries to keep out of Cole's sight. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Jack, a prisoner. There is not much about him, other than he picks on Cole. Peter Ostrum as Raymond, a prisoner. He picks on Cole, but he isn't very strong nor smart. Production Filming Filming began on November 8, 2018, three months after this film was announced. Special Effects There were very little special effects in this movie, but they were generated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Casting Casting was by Bernard Tesley, the casting director. Cole was originally going to be either Jake Paul or Ross Lynch, but Eric Osborne was chosen. Post-Production The sets used up half this movie's budget, meaning the producers had to cut a lot of corners. Reception Box Office This movie was a box office bomb, only grossing $20 million domestically and $39 million worldwide, for a total of $59 million total against a budget of $75 million. On its opening weekend, it grossed $9 million. Sequels Despite not performing very well, the film did receive a sequel with Captain Cole 2 and another sequel with Captain Cole 3: The Big House. Critical Reception This movie's critical reception has always been mixed. Some people liked its dark nature and uses of visual effects, while others criticized its writing and story. This movie holds a 53% on Rotten Tomatoes with the consensus being, "Captain Cole is a sugar-coated comedy containing some laughs, but ultimate disappointments." ''This movie also has a 50% on Metacritic, and a 6.4/10 on IMDb, as well as a 3/5 on Common Sense Media. User Reviews "''Generic plot points and some tropes are common, but it doesn't take away from the decent experience this movie has to offer. Oh, and by the way, Cole is a relatable character. 6/10." --Supersamus 3.0 "This movie is one of the best movies of the year , it has a great story and has a great cast and crew , this movie should be nominated for an Oscar. 9/10." --John Cena the movie Anyone can post a review! Home media October 14, 2020- U.S. (DVD & Blu Ray) October 17, 2020- Canada (DVD & Blu Ray) March 1, 2021- U.S. & Canada (Netflix & Streaming) March 8, 2021- U.K. (Netflix & Streaming) MORE TBA! Transcript Captain Cole/Transcript Credits Captain Cole/Credits Soundtrack Captain Cole/Soundtrack Trivia Captain Cole/Trivia Trailer transcripts Captain Cole/Trailer transcripts Gallery Captain Cole/Gallery Rating This movie will be rated PG-13 for: Action 10/10 * Several characters die. * Many gunshots throughout the movie. * Many scenes are too scary for children. Language 7/10 * Sh*t and d*ck are said in a variety of scenes. * A*s and b*tch are used commonly. * Milder words like hell and damn are also said. Some Violence 8/10 * Characters bleed in some scenes. * Cole is often beaten up and picked on by the other prisoners. * Several cops get beaten up badly. Recommended age limit: 12+ Polls Does this movie sound like a good idea? Yes! No! Meh... I don't know. Category:Films Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Lionsgate Category:Lionsgate films Category:The Weinstein Company Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Movies Category:Live-action films Category:Box office bombs